The Cluless Curse
by Poppyramen
Summary: Cassy, a bored Hogwarts student, finds her school life lacking that certain funk. Having only one friend and absolutely no social life, who could blame her for "accidently" throwing out the rule book. What will Cassy get into when Harry potter starts up trouble again and a perfect opportunity to make friends sits in front of her? A lot of shit! Lets just hope she doesn't regret it.


The library was old, worn out from Years of unused and smelled vacant of anything living, as Charlotte Chinasape's brain was like heart monitor flat-lining. A dark green eye peered out from a mop of black curls, following a dust moth, which was basically a moth made of dust, as it flew above her head and landed on a random bookshelf; it could have touched the raptures if Hogwarts wasn't such a huge flipping castle.

"Cassy, are you listening?" The stuffed up voice nagged. Cassy, a nickname that a Ravenclaw named Sara Riverstone had come up with over her two years at Hogwarts, Clueless Cassy. Cassy didn't shift her gaze and hummed in response to her only friend at Hogwarts, who steamed with a red face at the other side of the table.

Sara Riverstone, a Gryffindor, who was known for the most missed days in the Gryffindor house. Her body was weak to colds she would say. But, it was no surprised that Sick Sara befriended the only other girl in the school with more missed days then her, Clueless Cassy had beaten her by three more days and the two even still argue about who had the most till this day. She had been Charlotte's best friend for years, as their families were close friends too.

Tossing black curls out of her face, Charlotte yawned with a rather lazy stretch back in the wooden chair she and the rest of the school were forced to use in classes, the library was the only exception though. Sara glares and shuts the book in her hands loudly, slamming it on the table before getting up with a shove of her chair.

"If you're not going to take palm reading seriously I've got better things to do then read it to you!" And there was Sara's hot headed side as the library's old doors echoed a bang.

Charlotte smirked; she loved pissing off Sara. But quickly found that the amusement only lasted a few seconds before she found herself bored again.

"What to do now?" She wondered out loude.

A red scarf on the table caught her eye, the golden two embroidered letters telling Cassy all she wanted to know. Sara had left her scarf and Cassy groaned, Sara would likely remember and come to her for it later. Griffins always forget the little things, which Cassy thought was a dangerous trait.

Charlotte stared at the scarf for a while before the harsh tapping of heels on wood made her freeze. The librarian didn't need to say anything, her chilling gaze was enough. Cassy rushed out of the library, Scarf in hand, as fast as she could. It was only in the empty hallway, when the last bell rang for next classes, Cassy's forehead throbbed horribly and she paled.

"Did you see the look on..."

"Oh ya, I gotta go. Bye!"

Many voices, thoughts or not, came from students of magic that crowded the halls in seconds, coming and going to or from class. Charlotte easily went unnoticed; having made a quick notice-me-not spell on her before everyone came into the hall. She didn't mind being like a ghost, some people where like that, as the constant need for social interaction was a bother to her. She could never find what to say and never spoke her real thoughts to anyone, even Sara.

Cassy walked outside the river of students, noticing her spell waver until it fails like all her charms did. Being weak with charms annoyed her, but that just meant she'd have to study even more, Which She wasn't too thrilled about. She was mostly disappointed that her time had to be used to look at words on paper instead of action or something worthy.

"Ay, Cassy!" Hagrid, the grounds keeper of the school called out as she passed by a window. The winter blizzard outside almost swallowed him whole, his beard and long tangled hair covered in a thick layers of snow as it grabbed at him.

A wave was all they exchanged before the half giant went to dragging a huge tree inside. It was almost Christmas and Charlotte sighed at the thought. She never liked the holidays, a lot of people in one place and awkwardly quiet activities with people you don't know where never her thing. But, she did like one part of the season, the brake was worth the cramming.

A sudden burn hit her neck and she hissed, quickly walking down an empty corridor. In the dark hall she pulled out a gold necklace, known as a time turner, from under her thick black robes, glowing bright from heat it was emitting. It had been a gift, the last from her father, and it had started to act up like this for the past week. It would burn like hell, but soon, like it was now, the thing cooled off and stopped glowing.

Hearing voices down the corridor, Cassy shoved the annoying piece of gold back down her shirt and rushed off in the opposite direction. She still worried about the headmaster finding out that she had such a highly dangerous device in her grasp, would he send her away? She just hopped to find out what was causing her time turner to freak out so much before he did. But, like many things on her mind, she shoved this problem into a folder in the library that was her brain and headed for her last class, which would make a huge change in her life.

Potions...


End file.
